


Like Water Off a Duck's Back

by DarkStarfish



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Belphie is a little shit, Blood, Demon forms, Don't Touch MC, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon Pops Off, No Smut, Protective Beelzebub, Rage, True Forms, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25000585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkStarfish/pseuds/DarkStarfish
Summary: Sorry this took so long! This was another one where I just couldn't get behind what I was writing, so if it's not the best I apologize! Anyway...This request was for some Mammon angst where our precious tsundere goes a bit off the rails and wrecks the place. All I can say is don't come between him and MC.Feel free to leave comments and let me know what you think!
Relationships: Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 192





	Like Water Off a Duck's Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [velnoni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/velnoni/gifts).



It was a rarity that Diavolo ever left the Devildom. As the Crown Prince of Hell and next in line for the throne, there was rarely time for him to get out and see more than just the inside of the castle or RAD. On rare occasions, such as this one, where he’d be able to travel outside of the Devildom and go to the Human Realm, he’d have to bring an escort. Said escort was almost always Lucifer, the demon never one to stray from Diavolo’s side. For their trip, the pair was to go to the Human Realm and unwind like they would in the good old days. Lucifer had been much too tense lately and Diavolo figured the demon could use a break from his brothers’ antics and just enjoy a nice relaxing break.

Unfortunately for Lucifer, that meant putting one of his aforementioned brothers in charge to make sure the House of Lamentation wasn’t burnt to a crisp once the eldest returned to the Devildom. The choice had been a difficult one and, against his better judgement, Lucifer had put Mammon in charge. The Avatar of Greed had been pompous about Lucifer’s decision to entrust him with so much responsibility. It had taken many empty threats from Lucifer to ensure that Mammon would not let this newfound authority go to the demon’s head and make it bigger than it already was.

The pair of demons had left and their lack of a presence had almost an immediate effect. The fridge had already been raided by Beel. Mammon had already ransacked the safe. Satan had picked through Lucifer’s private study and went through his private tome collection. All in all, the House of Lamentation had been plunged into utter chaos and MC could barely hear herself think, let alone complete any of their assignments.

* * *

MC had been scrolling through Devilgram on the couch in the living room when the screaming match had started. It had been barely 48 hours since Lucifer’s departure and Levi and Mammon were already at each other’s throats. Sighing, MC took a moment to rub their temples as the pair argued in front them for the umpteenth time that day.

“Just give me my money idiot! It’s not that hard!” Levi screech to Mammon. The Avatar of Envy had his hands clenched at his side, his face red as a tomato and his teeth barred at his brother.

“’An I told ya I ain’t got it! How many times do I have to tell ya that?!” Mammon yelled back, shrugging his shoulders with a loud sigh.

Letting out a huff, MC moved to get up before Asmo slid onto the couch by their side, his arm coming to move around their shoulders. The action had denied their exit and MC could only wonder what it is Asmo would possibly want from them.

“All this shouting is bad for your skin,” Asmo sighed out, his hand that wasn’t holding onto their shoulder coming up to hold their chin and turn their head side to side. His thumb had brushed over their bottom lip, the pad of it lingering to drag down the center of it.

“Oi oi oi oi oi! What the hell do ya think you’re doin’ pervert?!” Mammon shouted at Asmo, moving closer to the demon to shove his pointer finger in the lustful demon’s face.

“Get your grubby paw away from me!” Asmo groaned, swatting away Mammon’s hand from his face. “I’m just trying to keep MC company while you two squabble like children.” With that, Asmo pouted and turned to face MC, leaning in close to their ear to whisper something to them. Whatever the demon had said to them pulled a blush across their cheeks and Mammon was not pleased about it.

“Knock it off with that shit! What’d ya even say to them, huh?” Mammon had grabbed onto Asmo’s face and pushed him away from MC. At the harsh touch, Asmo squealed and fought against Mammon’s hold, swatting his older brother’s hands away from his face.

“Ugh! You messed up my hair you prick!” Asmo growled, flittering with his appearance in the black screen of his D.D.D., using the device as a sort of a mirror.

Levi had been watching the scene go down the entire time, the gears in his head slowly turning. It was obvious to anyone with a brain that Mammon had the biggest crush imaginable on the human. Unfortunately for everyone else, the space between Mammon’s ears was empty and free to rent, meaning that he lacked the ability to be inconspicuous with his true feelings. Levi had to find a way to get back at Mammon and break down his brother’s ego. The only way to do that was to expose Mammon and his true feelings for MC.

* * *

It wasn’t until the fourth day of Lucifer’s absence that Levi had come up with his plan for Mammon’s demise. He was going to get MC to somehow deflate Mammon’s ego and send Mammon into an unwitting depression. In an effort to complete his mission, Levi contacted the most cunning and maniacal demon he knew: Belphie.

 **Leviachan** : _hey little bro_

 **Leviachan** : _i need your help_

 **Belphegor** : _I was trying to nap, this better be good…_

 **Leviachan** : _i want to enlist your services to help me mess with mammoron_

 **Leviachan** : _if you help me i’ll do your chores for a month_

 **Belphegor** : _I’m listening…_

 **Leviachan** : _get mc to say they don’t really like him and knock that moron down a peg_

 **Belphegor** : _That’s it? I thought you’d give me a challenge_

 **Leviachan** : _so you’ll do it?_

 **Belphegor** : _Sure_

 **Leviachan** : _awesome sauce lolol_

 **Belphegor** : _How are we even related?_

With Belphie on board, Levi could launch his plan. He was going to have find the right time in Belphie’s conversation with MC to get Mammon to drop in on them. The pair had planned to do it that afternoon when Mammon was on his off time from trying to think of scams for unwitting humans in an effort to try and pay off his many debts. The Avatars of Sloth and Envy had their trap set and they were ready to get back at Mammon.

* * *

Belphie had gotten MC to meet him in the living room and he texted Levi to put their plan in motion. Levi went to Mammon’s room and tricked him into coming down by saying that the human was looking for him. Mammon being Mammon was eager to jump into action at his beloved human requesting his presence, even if he was quick to dismiss his feelings for said human. As he walked to the room, Mammon scrolled through Devilgram, not really consciously traveling through the House of Lamentation but instead allowing his spatial awareness to guide him. It wasn’t until he heard MC’s voice responding to one of his brothers that Mammon broke out of his trance.

“C’mon MC, you don’t have to hold back to spare my feelings, he gets annoying after a while yeah?” Mammon heard Belphie ask the human. The demon raised an eyebrow at the question. Knowing Belphie, they were no doubt talking about Lucifer and his overbearing authority.

“I don’t know Belphie, I just don’t want him to take anything the wrong way,” MC replied, their voice trailing off the nothing.

“Don’t be shy, it’s just me. Besides…he’s probably off scamming humans like he usually does,” Belphie countered, peaking Mammon’s interest. They weren’t talking about Lucifer; they were talking about him! Now Mammon was really paying closer attention to see what their response would be. It was, of course, was going to be about amazing THE Great Mammon was.

“Oh come on, I know you want me to talk about you like this,” MC whined, their voice squeaking and reaching a higher pitch.

“Just answer the question MC…or is he just your favorite brother?” At the question from his brother, Mammon’s heart to speed up just barely.

“You know I don’t have favorites, I just–”

“Or are you just too shy because I’m your favorite?” Mammon heard Belphie ask, his little brother’s voice lowering an octave.

A beat passed and the silence that filled the room was palpable. The only sound Mammon heard was the beating of his heart and his blood rushing through his veins. Mammon could feel his anger spiking the longer it took MC to reply. Just as he was about to go back to his room room and sulk about Belphie for being a little shit, Mammon heard MC yelp and his body leapt into action for him. Mammon opened the door with a slam, the noise pulling both MC’s and Belphie’s attention to the demon. In front of him, Belphie had the human pinned under him, his tail moved halfway up MC’s shirt.

“What in the fuck are ya doin’?!” Mammon screeched, his demon form sprouting over his body as his temper boiled his blood. Belphie only rolled his eyes and pulled away from MC, his tail flicking behind him in annoyance.

“None of your business idiot,” Belphie mumbled out, his right eye twitching at the tone of Mammon’s voice.

“You better leave them alone!” Mammon huffed. His wings flexed out in an effort to intimidate Belphie, but it had the opposite effect. At the sound of Belphie’s snort and cackling, Mammon’s anger was being tested once more.

“Or what? Are you going to come at me with your half of a braincell?” Belphie challenged. The youngest demon didn’t miss the way Mammon’s stance shifted to become more aggressive at his tone.

“THE Great Mammon might just have to knock you down a peg!” Mammon growled out, his eyes flashing gold briefly. The sight worried Belphie slightly but the sick part of him kept wanting to push Mammon even further.

“There’s nothing great about you, you’ll always be number two. Number two to us and number two to MC!” Belphie grounds out, barring his fangs and claws to Mammon.

That was the demon’s breaking point. Mammon’s wings flapped and he levitated above Belphegor, his growing power shaking the walls of the House of Lamentation. Every other person in the building jumped into action, Satan and Beelzebub sharing a knowing look when they entered the living room. The latter of the two went over to MC, offering them a kind smile in an effort to calm them down. The sight of Beel with MC was the nail in the coffin for Mammon.

The second born roared with rage, the sound deep and guttural as his true demon form consumed him. Mammon’s fangs elongated and his nails turned much more claw-like as the markings on his chest began to glow and cover more of his body. The floorboards of the living room rattled and split, little pieces of Grimm seeming to have appeared out of thin air flocking to Mammon. The gold pieces circled around the demon and began to change form as well. They’d morphed and melted into shapes as they circled Mammon in the eye of the storm.

All five brothers looked on with great concern. They hadn’t seen Mammon get this worked up centuries and when he had approached his breaking point, Lucifer was always there to calm the demon back down. Levi looked on in pure horror as the scene unfolded. He wanted to anger Mammon but not bring out the full extent of his power.

Jumping into action, Satan ran to where Beel and MC were. The Avatar of Wrath encompassed the human’s side that hadn’t been protected by his hulking younger brother. Mammon let out another growl at the sight, barrages of ruined Grimm coins spearing into the two. Their demon forms had sprouted in the effort to ensure they’d have at least a little protection from Mammon’s attacks, but they only served to intensify their older brother’s anger.

“I-fuck-I need you to call Lucifer,” Satan ground out to MC, the demon quickly handing them his D.D.D. Being as frightened as they were, the human only stared at the device, their mouth agape like a fish out of water. “He’s the only one that can get Mammon under control!” Satan’s voice was pained and desperate at this point, blood trailing down his temple after Mammon had launched a piece of Grimm at the blond’s head.

Snapping out of their stupor at the sight of Satan’s blood, MC snatched the phone from the Avatar of Wrath’s clutches and called Lucifer as told. The phone rang and rang, no sign of the demon picking up. While MC desperately waited for Lucifer to pick up, Beel murmured words of encouragement to the human. While the words were meant to calm down MC’s growing anxiety, it only seemed to spike the emotion based on how pained the demon’s tone was. Their attention was so focused on the well being of the two brothers protecting them that they hadn’t heard Lucifer speaking until they heard his all too familiar.

“If this is another one of your prank calls, I’m going to string you up by the–”

“Lucifer it’s me!” MC choked out, their voice breaking over the speaking.

On the other end, Lucifer’s eyebrows furrowed at hearing the exchange student rather than his brother’s snooty voice. Lucifer listen closely to the sounds in the background of the call, hearing crashing and banging along with MC’s heavy breathing and Beel’s low voice. His crimson eyes flicked to Diavolo who watched the demon closely, the demon prince’s head cocking at the little bits he could barely hear.

“Hello?! We need you back here! Mammon’s gone crazy!” MC yelled into the microphone, their voice breaking and sounding panicked over the phone. The sound of MC yelping and his brothers screaming for Mammon to calm down pulled Lucifer from his stupor.

“I will be but a moment,” Lucifer spoke quickly, hanging up the phone. He gave Diavolo a solemn look, the demon nodding his head in understanding.

Lucifer didn’t know what he was expecting, but it certainly wasn’t what he stumbled in on. The eldest warped through the layers of Hell and ended up just inside the entrance hall of the House of Lamentation. The walls shook and Lucifer noticed the glinting of Grimm coins rolling towards the living room. Lucifer heard Mammon shouting at the top of his lungs, telling their brothers off and telling them to get away from ‘his human.’

Letting out a little huff, Lucifer slipped into his demon form and made his way to the room where the scene was going down. Upon entering, the sight was much worse than he thought it would be. His eyes immediately went to Beel and Satan huddled together, golden shards sticking out of their bodies and blood pooled around them. In the middle of his two brothers’ huddle, he caught a glimpse of MC huddled to them, shaking in fear. On the other side of the room, Asmo, Levi, and Belphie were taking refuge behind one of the many tables in the room. Asmo was seemingly scolding his two brothers, his wings flexing aggressively as he spoke.

Taking a deep breath, Lucifer flew up to Mammon as silently as he could. Lucifer bobbed and weaved through the various amalgams of Grimm and other deformed currencies that circled Mammon. Too engrossed in his onslaught on his brothers, Mammon failed to notice Lucifer’s presence until the demon spoke behind him.

“Brother, you have to stop…” Lucifer spoke calmly, the marking on his forehead glowing a soft crimson as he spoke.

“Stay outta this! I’ve been dealin’ with their shit for too long and now they won’t give me my human!” Mammon growled to his older brother, increasing the number of shards he tossed at Beel and Satan tenfold.

“I will deal with them…if you cared for MC, you’d see just how upset you’re making them…” Lucifer pleaded softly, reaching out to Mammon’s shoulder in order to draw his brother’s attention to MC.

Mammon’s actions faltered, his eyes flashing golden once more before the many pieces of currency stopped in midair. He looked in between Beel and Satan to see MC shaking wildly. They had tears streaming down their face and had splatters of blood from the demons protecting them all over their clothes. Mammon watched Beel and Satan’s arms struggle to hold their forms up, their arms wobbling and buckling. Shame instantly washed over Mammon. With a shaky breath, Mammon let out a sob. All the deformed coins fell to the ruined wood flooring, the clattering filling the empty room.

The two demons floating above the scene below descended to the ground, the ruined floorboards bowing under their weight. Mammon crouched down and hugged his knees, shame consuming him quickly at the way he snapped. Peaking out from the cage the fourth and sixth born kept them in, MC looked to Mammon and their heart went out to them. Their eyes shifted to Beel and the demon gave them a knowing look before moving back with a pained groan.

MC approached Mammon slowly before placing a hand on Mammon’s head, their fingers combing through the white strands. Mammon’s body instantly seized up, his body going rigid from MC’s gentle touch. He peaked up at them, his eyes watery and dull from shame. Their eyes softened considerably, and they leaned down, hugging his head to their chest. MC let out their own sob their fingers digging into Mammon’s scalp. Tentatively, Mammon wrapped his hands around MC’s waist, his thumbs moving under their shirt to rub softly at their skin.

“I can’t really play favorites,” MC started softly, their voice muffled by Mammon’s hair, “but you’ll always be my first…”

Another sob rocked through Mammon and his grip on MC tightened, his fingertips digging into their soft skin. Every one of the brothers watched the scene before them almost uncomfortably. They all watched silently before Lucifer sent harsh looks Levi and Bephie’s way, the brothers both looking away quickly to avoid their older brother. They were surely in for one hell of a punishment once the living room was fixed.

**Author's Note:**

> I've made a discord, so if you guys want to join to get updates on fics, chat about Obey Me! or just talk in general, feel free to join!
> 
> https://discord.gg/E2gzSbx
> 
> |
> 
> Want to watch me make a fool of myself? Follow me on twitter!
> 
> https://twitter.com/tweetingjulens1?s=09


End file.
